Talk:Halo: Honour and Home
I didn't know that Sangheili used the word hell. LOL! Anyway looking good so far. Regards -Ares117 02:10, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Gotta agree with Rozh. Try breaking it up a bit. It will be easier on the eyes. : ) Regards- Ares117 05:00, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the advice, guys! Glad you like it! Lucario of the Gods (talk 17:09, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I can explain several things; *Ghida is not actually serving in the military, she is, or was, more of a mole before she killed Restraint. And Restraint had plans for Ghida before she killed him, which hints the sexism within the Covenant Loyalists. *The Warp Drive of the Shadow of Intent needed to recharge, and the ship had been travelling for so long that it is presumed that it was low on resources, which is why it needed to land at low altitude. However, thanks for the date and I dunno where I put something about a Sangheili's father. Lucario of the Gods (talk 19:15, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Unless you mean between Gura and Dao, it was coincidental that they were in the council together and Dao knew Gura was his father due to Gura's almost non-interaction with him, hinting secrecy, and due to their similiar styles in combat. Lucario of the Gods (talk 19:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) If that is the case, then how come the infected Flood ship that passed right over John-117 and Thel in Halo 3 had no effect on them? Surely the ship was flying at an extremely low altitude, yet it looked as if it had little to no effect on them. In reality, it should've blowed them over. Lucario of the Gods (talk 13:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I'm not being discouraged. *Okay, I will try and change them into past tense *Dao and Gura are similiar in appearance, as most fathers and sons are. That would make one factor. Another are similiar fighting styles, the fact Gura tends to stay away from Dao more often than the other members, and Covenant agents could've revealed secrets to Dao, as Dao most possibly knew that his adoptive uncle wasn't really his father. *Actually, part of the Unggoy stayed with the Covenant due to fear for their homerworld being under threat from the Covenant and the rest of the Unggoy allied with the Sangheili due to their mutual respect for each other. *Alright, but it would make the story more interesting if they "did" do battle. However, if it conflicts with canon, then I'll delete that part. *I do have First Strike, but I really wanted The Flood for christmas. However, my mother got the books wrong. I will try and see if I can get hold of the novels. Lucario of the Gods (talk 13:38, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. And I dunno where I implied Thel knowing about his father. I changed that days ago. Lucario of the Gods (talk 16:01, February 1, 2011 (UTC)